


Heat

by RoNask



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Misty has bad intentions, Cordelia approves.





	Heat

She threw the pillow aside and straddled the older woman on the bed. Brown eyes met blue ones as the swamp witch’s fingers pulled away the fabric of the Supreme’s nightgown, getting rid of it completely. Her cold digits teasing the hardening nipples to peaks, earning soft sighs.

Misty leaned down and took a breast on her mouth, her warmth making Goode arch towards the contact. The Cajun’s tongue teased while one of her hands slipped by the other woman’s side, down to her thighs, then to their inside, moving upward.

Every hitch on Cordelia’s breathing was music to Day’s ears.

The Cajun parted her open and groaned at the warmth and wetness she found, caressing the other woman’s center slowly, enjoy every inch of skin she could touch. Sometimes curling her fingers as she slid inside just enough to get Goode breathing harder.

“Tease,” protested the Supreme, causing the younger witch to grin.

Two digits slipped inside Cordelia, they moved slowly and touched all the right places, made her arch under her lover, pull her closer by the neck and quietly whimper.

“Oh, God!”

“So wet for me, Miss Cordelia…” came a soft whisper.

Goode whined.

Misty stopped and shot her girlfriend a glance before trailing down her form and getting a hold of the Supreme’s legs, parting them, setting them over her shoulders.

Cordelia cried out at the first contact of Day’s mouth against her core, she bit her lower lip hard and prayed to whatever entity that was listening for some self-control. Not that anyone answered.

She moaned and arched as Misty devoted herself to driving her lover to release. A goal she reached with skill and excellence, leaving the Supreme with her legs shaking and her breathing ragged. A smile on her lips.


End file.
